


Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет

by suricate, TLEN2018



Series: Мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: Паоло уже давно не промахивался





	Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет

Едва проснувшись, Паоло понял, что опоздал. Он подскочил, ещё толком не разлепив глаза, сквозь мутные круги стремительно приближалась волосатая чернота. Поросшая водорослями балка врезалась в лоб и отбросила его назад. Под мерный шум прибоя Паоло беспомощно шарил руками по мокрому твердому песку в поисках одеяла, из-под которого следовало выбраться, чтобы встать.  
Он был все еще немного пьян, оттого не чувствовал холода. Осторожно приподнявшись на локтях, Паоло выполз из-под низкого, тянущегося в море причала. Под прикрытыми веками проплывали отрывочные кадры прошлых суток. Они гуляли по уродливому променаду, деревянный настил тянулся на несколько миль, разматывался неспешно, как старая кинопленка. По правую руку высились декорации, кишащие людьми. Нарочито старые дома из фанеры с вывесками в стиле тридцатых. Солнце кипятило пиво в крови. Паоло выиграл четыреста тридцать два бакса в рулетку. Ставил на красное, спустил почти все деньги, со злости поставил на двадцать девятое — и стол взревел. Он родился двадцать девятого, шутка в том, что это был февраль. Счастливчик Паоло. Разбил телефон. Ничего нечаянного, ублюдочный аппарат никак не хотел прекратить звонить. Паоло молотил им о металлический поручень скамейки, пока все хохотали.  
Тянули косяк на пустыре, голова Нико скрывалась в высоких сорняках, Паоло, отлучившись поссать, еле нашёл дорогу. Самокрутку свернули щедро, длиной с указательный палец Лайзы с острым, сверкающим под солнцем бирюзовым ногтем. На ее смуглых, огромных как дыни грудях были выбиты готическим шрифтом два слова: «содом» и «гоморра». Нико мял их, никого не смущаясь. Лайза обвила его за пояс ногами и приговаривала: ну, Никки, ну-у, — то и дело заливаясь пронзительным смехом. Все называли его Никки, на местный манер. Американцы ни черта не могут запомнить. Он отлично выглядел, ничуть не изменился за три года. Зеленоглазый, с четкими, решительными чертами лица. Может, разве что слегка покрупнел, разошёлся в плечах, отрастил рельефные бицепсы. Нико сказал, что нашел тут приличную работу. Не в этой фанерной пародии на Вегас, конечно, в самом Нью-Йорке. Паоло долетел дешевой «Алиталией» за четыреста пятьдесят баксов из Венеции до Сан-Франциско, оттуда загрузился в автобус. Не просыхал он с самого самолета. Двадцать восемь часов укачивающей езды — пунктирная линия в памяти, прочерченная через все Штаты. Страну, укравшую у него лучшего друга. Паоло воображал ее толстой, откормленной коровой. Картонной схемой коровы с правильными разрезами. В первый вечер в Нью-Йорке, не дав толком прийти в себя, Нико потащил его в стейкхаус, забитый пиджаками. В мятой рубашке Паоло выглядел беднее официанта, но быстро забил на это, накачавшись виски.  
Он полз по песку на четвереньках, в мокрых, когда-то светло-серых брюках и измочаленной, треснувшей на плече льняной рубашке. Челка налипла на лицо, лезла в глаза. Чайки впереди клевали морскую волну. Надрывно орали ей, чтоб уходила. Махали крыльями, угрожая скорой расправой. Костяшки у Паоло были содраны в кровь, пальцы слушались плохо. Бледно-желтый песок разглаживали машины. На треснувшем циферблате застыла половина первого ночи. За песком высились плоские громады гостиниц, опоясанных одноэтажной пародией на дома. Нико сказал, в Нью-Йорке в такую жару невыносимо. Нико много смеялся и сорил деньгами, доставая кэш прямо из карманов, как будто только что ограбил банк. Они доехали до Атлантик-сити и сняли двухместный номер, куда возвращались то ли два, то ли три раза, переодеться. Все остальное время они делали ставки или жрали. Цеплялись к девкам, соревнуясь, как в детстве. Нико не упускал случая представить его ведущим юристом. Настоящей британской конторы, а не просто так фуфла. Перспективного пацана, горбатящегося на дантистов. «Дентонс», не уставал поправлять Паоло, слишком разомлевший, чтобы заедаться всерьёз.  
Он достаточно хорошо зарабатывал, чтобы, откладывая два года, позволить себе квартиру в Милане, и был достаточно хорошо загружен, чтобы этот отпуск стал первым за все время работы. Денег после ремонта хватило только на автобус из Сан-Франциско. Паоло же не знал, что поедет в компании с жирными вонючими цветными гондонами, с диким хрустом жрущими чипсы и всасывающими колу из огромных пластиковых стаканов. В отличие от него, Нико был свеженький. Драйвовый. Из Нью-Йорка они укатили на широком «харлее», танцуя мимо многомильной тянучки по междурядью. Паоло держался за задний выступ кожаного сиденья и ни разу не прикаснулся к Нико. Его длинные забранные в хвост патлы струились по спине, лезли в глаза черепу, вышитому на кожаной куртке. Вчера днём Нико лапал Лайзу, усадив ее себе на бёдра, а потом, откинувшись на землю, принялся насвистывать «Предателей». Паоло чуть не блеванул смесью пива и картошки фри прямо в густые заросли сорняков. Рыжеволосая Лайза была с темненькой подружкой, но та потерялась еще на выходе из гостиницы. Наверное, просто их слила. Девчонки приехали из Нью-Джерси, а вообще из Пуэрто-Рико. Паоло вчера перепутал номер и отрубился на их кровати. Он стал херово держать алкоголь, не преминул заметить Нико на следующее утро. Более идиотский отпуск сложно было себе представить.  
Опираясь о вытащенную на песок перевернутую лодку с облупившейся синей надписью «Атлантик-сити», Паоло поднялся. Сплюнул застоявшуюся во рту слюну с лёгким привкусом крови. Губа распухла справа, занимая слишком много места на лице. Пошатываясь, он двинулся в сторону променада. Странно, что бабы не вызвали копов, удивился он, проснувшись в чужом номере с утра. Но они были такие угашенные, что, видно, просто не вспомнили, откуда он взялся. Вторая была худая, как гладильная доска, с широкими мужскими запястьями. На них позвякивали одно о другое золотые кольца браслетов, тянувшиеся почти до локтя. С утра у Паоло стояло, они недолго думая трахнулись. Ее имя наглухо вылетело из головы. Она орала на весь этаж, это заводило. Он накручивал темно-каштановые волосы на кулак, и от этого она орала ещё сильнее. Последний раз Паоло ебался месяц назад, потом они с Марией решили, что останутся друзьями. Это было по-британски сухо и рационально. Они не мешали друг другу работать и даже несколько раз обедали вместе. Делились новостями: он о подборе мебели в ванную, она о практиканте из Павии, который бесстыже к ней клеился в надежде устроиться получше. За их работу вполне можно было бы перерезать кому-нибудь горло в подсобке. Когда тебе нет и тридцати, таких денег больше нигде в Милане законным образом не заработаешь.  
Сил идти дальше не осталось, Паоло прислонился к ограждению песчаной дорожки, поднимающейся от океана к променаду. Сверху, с деревянной арки в два человеческих роста, развевался американский флаг. Нико говорил, это страшно важный город. Отсюда все началось. Первое заседание комиссии проходило во-о-он там. Комиссии, повторил за ним Паоло, а Нико посмотрел на него, как на идиота. В этом была их главная проблема: никогда нельзя было разобраться толком, кто первый начал. Ты, заявил ему Нико, не умеешь отдыхать. И Паоло охотно с этим согласился. Никогда не умел и вряд ли уже научится. «Улица Сан-Франциско», было написано на деревянных воротах. Жаль, самолёт не взлетал прямо с пирса. Бредущий по краю променада седой негр с длинными, заплетенными в сотню косичек патлами крикнул ему что-то неразборчивое. Сделал знак пальцами, мол, покурить не найдётся. Паоло показал ему средний палец и снова сплюнул. Ведущий юрист миланского отделения. Видела бы его Мария.  
Кровь прилила к вискам, перед глазами потемнело, пошатнулось. Паоло дернул рукой, машинально смял в кулаке воротник рубашки. В таком виде первый же коп его повяжет и спросит документы. Но это не страшно, он юрист уважаемой британской фирмы. Он ничего не помнит, и до тех пор, пока никто не предъявит обвинений, он ни в чем не может быть уличён. А они не станут жаловаться копам, люди, которые приехали за Нико. За shitty zip, как они говорили. Зипами в Нью-Йорке называли таких, как он. Понаехавших из Италии трещоток, считавших, что они умеют говорить по-английски. Каждое новое голодное поколение, добиравшееся до Америки, встречали ненавидящие предшественники, которые уже проебали тут свою молодость и делали вид, что много приобрели взамен. Нико утверждал, он отлично устроился, у него никаких проблем. О его проблемах Паоло узнал, потому что с ним тоже говорили. Не трудясь вывозить из города, вытащили из машины на пустой берег. Поставили на колени, на мокрый песок. Тяжелое дуло упиралось в затылок. Вы пожалеете об этом, сказал Паоло по-итальянски, за это ему и врезали дулом по лицу. Не выебывайся, zip, сказали ему, и тогда он спросил, что это такое, zip. Не потому, что хотел что-то знать об этом, но когда люди говорят, они обычно никого не бьют. Людей было четверо, двое держали их с Нико на прицеле, двое допрашивали. Сморщенный, слегка шепелявый коротышка разговаривал с Нико, долговязый бритый налысо парень в серой ветровке поверх белой футболки с надписью «я люблю...» дожимал Паоло. Я люблю — дальше должен был быть какой-то город. Аббревиатура, кличка города, NYC, AC, SF, американцы их обожают, особенно понаехавшие во втором поколении. Так, как они, не любит никто. По вопросам выходило, что Нико выставил кого-то на большие деньги. По чьему-то заказу или сам, просто потому, что мог.  
Нико, сплюнув на землю, прохрипел что-то не то, его начали бить ногами. Ты выглядишь умнее, сказал бритоголовый. Улыбаться было больно. Дома Паоло вечно выглядел умнее. Что бы они ни вытворяли вдвоём с Нико, Паоло всегда выглядел умнее. Поэтому Нико сбежал за океан завоевывать себе новые проблемы, новых баб, новых друзей. Это какая-то ошибка, сказал Паоло. Повторяю тебе, это какая-то ошибка. Я юрист. Я здесь в отпуске. Я знаю этого человека пару часов. Английский — прекрасный язык, который сразу переводит со всеми на ты. Британскому акценту хорошо помогает саднящая губа и соленый привкус во рту. И светлые волосы. Ему повезло с генами, его легко спутать с англосаксом. Не то что Нико.  
Он там дышит вообще? — спросил коротышка. Бритоголовый покосился туда — на него, на тело на песке с поджатыми к груди коленями, на склонившегося над телом человека в темно-синей футболке. Паоло почувствовал, что ствол больше не давит на затылок, и резко дернулся в сторону, выбросив руки вверх. Перехватив за толстую кисть, вывернул, потянул на себя. Выстрел громыхнул над ухом, прошил песок. Паоло три года не дрался, но каждый месяц продолжал ходить в тир. Это помогало спускать пар. Он никогда не думал, что это снова пригодится. Он всегда знал, что это рано или поздно пригодится. Он выстрелил четыре раза и ни разу не промахнулся. Он уже давно не промахивался.  
Цепляясь за ограждение, Паоло выбрался на променад. Добрел до фонтанчика с питьевой водой, плеснул на лицо и шею, припал к нему губами и долго, жадно пил. Ноги дрожали, подгибались в коленях. Я в порядке, ухмыльнулся Нико, я просто ждал момента. Паоло врезал ему, потом ещё раз. Сколько-то раз, пока Нико не перестал пытаться говорить. Потом Паоло оттащил его подальше от воды и обыскал карманы мертвых людей. Забрал бумажники, вышвырнул телефоны в море. Засунул за пояс два пистолета, остался ещё с двумя в руках, как идиот. Нам надо ехать, как ни в чем не бывало сказал Нико, за это время он смог подняться. Паоло навёл на него пистолет и сказал, чтобы Нико шёл на хер. Видишь, сказал Нико, ты совсем не изменился.  
До гостиницы Паоло добрался на чужой тачке и ничуть не удивился, застав подружку Лайзы в номере. Она копалась в сумке Нико, весь номер был перерыт. Она обо всем рассказала сама, Паоло не пришлось применять силу. Он так и не узнал, как ее звали. Тело оставил в багажнике чёрной «мазды», припарковав ее в переулке у променада, где-то в миле от гостиницы. А потом спустился к морю и долго, бесконечно долго шёл по песку, прихлебывая из захваченной в номере бутылки. Когда он устал идти, он ещё немного, кажется, полз. И ещё немного бил кулаками во что-то твёрдое. В опору пирса, что ли. Из памяти не выходил высветившийся телефонный номер, из-за которого он разбил смартфон днём. Альваро не звонил ему с тех пор, как они договорились, что Паоло завязывает. Это не могло быть простым совпадением. Что Нико вдруг возник на горизонте и пригласил приехать, что они сидели в этом идиотском ресторане с пиджаками, что кэш вываливался из карманов у Нико, что вдруг решил позвонить калабрийский дядя.  
Он долго мыл руки, это было неудобно: вода текла, только если зажать рычаг под краном пальцем. Она стекала в металлический водосток — сперва грязная, потом просто слегка розоватая. Оглядевшись, Паоло нашёл свои главные ориентиры на променаде: колесо обозрения и надтреснутое здание музея Рипли, «Хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет». Такого же картонно-уродливого внутри, как вся эта Америка снаружи. Мужик, достающий нижней губой до носа, самый толстый мужик, самый низкий мужик, бесконечная череда восковых фриков, животных с тремя ногами, двумя головами, шестью пальцами, несуразными уродцами вроде него самого, застрявшего на выходе в дверях. Вроде тех, убитых — бледных теней настоящих воротил прошлого века, провозивших через Атлантик-сити тонны спиртного, накачивающих Штаты колумбийской дурью. Они загнили раньше, чем родились, рождённые в загнившей системе. Итальянцы ничем не лучше, взять хотя бы Неаполь, где родился Нико, где они познакомились. Паоло думал, что выбрался из этого болота три года назад. Паоло со всеми смог договориться. Он свернул в переулок и добрался до «Бест Вестерна», в котором они снимали номер. Пистолеты так и лежали под матрасом, все три. Четвёртый Паоло оставил в машине, рядом с телом женщины, которую он трахал сутки тому назад, воображая себе на непроспавшуюся голову черт знает что. Из зеркала на дверце шкафа на Паоло смотрел чужой человек. Растрёпанный, с запавшими глазами, ссадиной на лбу и пробивающейся темной щетиной на щеках. Он разделся до трусов, подобрал с пола вывалившуюся из сумки белую футболку Нико. Человек в зеркале на дверце шкафа стоял посреди перевёрнутого вверх дном номера в голубых плавках, прижимал белую тряпку к лицу, вздрагивал плечами все чаще и чаще. Их вывели прямо отсюда, из номера. Паоло сам открыл дверь, потому что Нико его достал. Сперва не давал заснуть, громко трахаясь с Лайзой за стенкой, а потом разбудил, ввалившись. Навалился сзади, обрушился идиотским пьяным шепотом. О том, как все нахрен испортилось. О том, как все могло бы быть хорошо. Ничего не могло бы быть хорошо, сказал Паоло. Ничего у нас с тобой не могло бы быть хорошо. Там не могло, легко согласился Нико. А здесь это совсем другое дело. Он лежал так близко и говорил так горячо, что можно было вообразить, будто Нико все это время понимал гораздо больше о них с Паоло. Все, о чем Паоло никогда в жизни не стал бы с ним говорить. Ты пьян, сказал Паоло, ты сам не понимаешь, что несёшь. Отвали от меня, заорал Паоло. Твою мать, не трогай меня. Он вскочил и натянул первое, что попалось под руку. Нико сидел, покачиваясь, в недозастегнутых джинсах. На его правом бицепсе извивалась, кусая за ключицу, змея. На него было до рези в глазах больно смотреть. Никого в жизни Паоло больше так не хотел. В дверь постучали, Нико продолжал нести херню, что ему ещё оставалось делать. Он надеялся, это недотраханная Лайза. Он надеялся, что получится сбежать в соседний номер и вставить этой, второй, так, чтобы забыться наконец в ее громких, протяжных криках.  
Вытащив из-под матраса три пистолета, Паоло принялся протирать их футболкой. Руки почти не дрожали. На карниз опустилась чайка и степенно прогуливалась по нему, постукивая клювом о металл. Пистолеты Паоло бросил на дно сумки, прикрыв одеждой, ключи от «харлея» нашлись на полу. Он подошёл к зеркалу и придирчиво рассмотрел лицо. Снаружи все выглядело не так уж плохо, челка и отросшая щетина прикрывали все лишнее.  
Видишь, улыбнулся Нико, делая лишний шаг вперёд, ты совсем не изменился.  
Паоло уже давно не промахивался.


End file.
